Forum:MP Class pages
I have no idea what to do with any of ^that, so I'll ignore it for now. I think we need to have specific pages for multiplayer classes. I asked Lancer1289 about it, and I can't find another project page on it (link me if there is one). But what I was thinking was seperate pages such as "Engineer (Multiplayer)," starting with an overview of class type (Tech, Biotic, Combat, etc) and how it differs from the single player class, followed by three subsections on each character type with specific tactical notes on combat role, power leveling, and comparative advantages and disadvantages of various loadouts. The leveling path for Biotic Charge that a human would take might be terrible for an Asari Vanguard, for instance. I'm looking for format input and a general manual of style concept. I think the general and class tactics subsections on enemy pages is a good example of how to do the same thing from the opposite side. Ctrl alt belief 01:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Comments I agree with the concept. One of the things that the wider Mass Effect community uses our wiki for the most is guides and walkthroughs, so it makes sense to have pages for the different multiplayer classes like we do for the singleplayer classes. I have no real recommendation for the format at this time, but I am hopeful that our talented community will produce gold. Arbington 02:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A comprehensive multiplayer classes articles is a good idea. To throw in some rough ideas, you could start with subsections like this: *Characters **Powers *Combat **Weapons/Equipment **Tactics/Strategy My only concern is the Strategy and Tactics is very much a personal preference, thus the subsection can be excessively long as can be seen in some articles with tactics. I do not have any suggestions how to streamline it though. — Teugene (Talk) 03:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking something like this: ---- Engineer (multiplayer class) This page is about the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer class. For the Mass Effect 3 enemy, see... etc etc Engineers are power-focused support and pressure units, boasting a wide array of Tech powers... etc etc ::Table with Picture/group picture (are there any?), weight limits, health/barrier/shields, etc etc Human Male/Female *Powers :Combat drone etc etc Human engineers are excellent at establishing and holding a fireline, with the Combat Drone leveled either to provide fire support ("Missile" upgrade) or confound enemy formations ("Chain" upgrade)... etc etc Quarian *Powers :Sentry Turret etc etc Quarian Engineers take a more hit-and-run approach... etc etc Weaponry and Tactics: As the Engineer's main damage output is power focused, priority in weapon loadouts should be suppression. Thus, high-output, low-weight weapons, such as the Avenger or hard-hitting SMGs with the Ultralight Materials upgrade can be very effective. Sniper Rifles will be less useful than they would to a Soldier or Infiltrator because of the lack of powers improving weapon damage on a per-shot basis. Likewise, shotguns are less effective than in the hands of a vanguard or a krogan due to Engineers' lower survivability and weight capacity... etc etc Make sense? I'll play around in the sandbox but I honestly am not very eperienced with wiki format. Obviously, play style is subjective, but some things are more clear-cut, like Vanguards' propensity for shotguns, or Engineers and Adepts relying on combos to deal major damage. Ctrl alt belief 03:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. It will be easier to visualise once a sandbox page is up. — Teugene (Talk) 15:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed, the sandbox page will be helpful. I'll try whipping something up myself. Maybe some other editors will see this and get involved, then we'd have a few more options. Arbington 01:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC)